


Cold Eyes

by jippyjimin



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Knight, Batman: Under the Red Hood - Freeform, Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jippyjimin/pseuds/jippyjimin
Summary: "When he left, it felt as if a piece of me left with him.""Do you still feel alone?""Sometimes. But then I think, he never did leave. I would just think about his eyes. His cold eyes."[DISCONTINUED]





	1. EPIGRAPH

**EPIGRAPH**

 

**I am become of death, the destroyer of worlds. - _J. Robert Oppenheimer_**

**PUBLISHED : December 8, 2016 END: ONGOING**


	2. INTRODUCTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the introduction of a new hero, kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long since i have updated this, but hopefully you guys don't kill me yet, lmao, I'm getting back into the hang of things.

**INTRODUCTION**

 

* * *

 

The night was young and filled with dark secrets. Gotham never seized to surprise the young vigilante, but something was different this night. Crime was low and it was a first. She scrunched her nose in anger knowing someone else was doing her job for her.

She sat on top of a gargoyle statue on the highest building in Gotham. The wind blowing her hair out of her face and her cape drifting like she was an exact replica as Batman, which she didn't like.

Her senses hiked up as she saw a figure running on top of a building next to Wayne Enterprises. She knew something wasn't right, her hood stayed on in the strong winds and wrapped her crossbow on her back with the arrows.

She jumped off the statue and put her hands by her side with palms facing downwards and a burst of black magic helped her keep up. She flew towards the running figure and landed in front of it.

He stopped at the random person landing in front of him and checked her out.

"Why you running on rooftops?" She asked him standing fiercely and he chuckled.

"Mind your own business, sweetheart." He told her trying to walk around her, but suddenly stopped mid-way.

"You didn't answer my question, _sweetheart_." She said holding him in a grip with her manipulation powers.

"What do you want?" He asked roughly, as if he was being chocked. She chuckled and tapped on his helmet.

"I wanna know who you are." She said slowly reaching for her crossbow when he laughed, or at least he tried to laugh with a death grip on his throat.

"You have to let me go if you wanna know."

The clouds began to speak and slowly began to cry. You can hear the police sirens around the city and the bat signal high in the sky. The rain drops slowly hit his helmet and she let go of him, still with her hands on her crossbow.

"You've lost your touch, _Angel_." The way he said it brought back memories from back in the day, where she was a protégé.

She was too distracted when he threw a smoke grenade. She quickly tightened her mask around her mouth not wanting to suck in the air.

As the smoke cleared he was gone. She knew him. It was impossible. He was suppose to be dead. Isn't he?

She pulled out her rusty old phone and dialed the one number that was on the phone.

_"What is it?"_

"What did you do?" She spoke through the phone looking over the rooftop searching any sign of him.

" _He came into contact with you?"_

"I saw him and knew something was up, so I'll ask again. What did you do?" She spoke harshly into the phone.

" _Head to the_ _bat cave_ _. We'll discuss it there."_ She hung up the phone and sighed.

He's supposed to be dead, right?


	3. Introduction

**Introduction**

 

 

The night was young and filled with dark secrets. Gotham never seized to surprise the young vigilante, but something was different this night. Crime was low and it was a first. She scrunched her nose in anger knowing someone else was doing her job for her.

She sat on top of a gargoyle statue on the highest building in Gotham. The wind blowing her hair out of her face and her cape drifting like she was an exact replica as Batman, which she didn't like.

Her senses hiked up as she saw a figure running on top of a building next to Wayne Enterprises. She knew something wasn't right, her hood stayed on in the strong winds and wrapped her crossbow on her back with the arrows.

She jumped off the statue and put her hands by her side with palms facing downwards and a burst of black magic helped her keep up. She flew towards the running figure and landed infornt of it.

He stopped at the random person landing in front of him and checked her out.

"Why you running on rooftops?" She asked him standing fiercely and he chuckled.

"Mind your own business, sweetheart." He told her trying to walk around her, but suddenly stopped mid-way.

"You didn't answer my question, sweetheart." She said holding him in a grip with her manipulation powers.

"What do you want?" He asked roughly, as if he was being chocked. She chuckled and tapped on his helmet.

"I wanna know who you are." She said slowly reaching for her crossbow when he laughed, or at least he tried to laugh with a death grip on his throat.

"You have to let me go if you wanna know."

The clouds began to speak and slowly began to cry. You can hear the police sirens around the city and the bat signal high in the sky. The rain drops slowly hit his helmet and she let go of him, still with her hands on her crossbow.

"You've lost your touch, Angel." The way he said it brought back memories from back in the day, where she was a protégé.

She was too distracted when he threw a smoke grenade. She quickly tightened her mask around her mouth not wanting to suck in the air.

As the smoke cleared he was gone. She knew him. It was impossible. He was suppose to be dead. Isn't he?

She pulled out her rusty old phone and dialed the one number that was on the phone.

"What is it?"

"What did you do?" She spoke through the phone looking over the rooftop searching any sign of him.

"He came into contact with you?"

"I saw him and knew something was up, so I'll ask again. What did you do?" She spoke harshly into the phone.

"Head to the bat cave. We'll discuss it there." She hung up the phone and sighed.

He's supposed to be dead, right?

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ _  
_


	4. I. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse inside Jason and Angel.

I. MEMORIES

 

"Ha! Beat you again." Cheered the young Robin in the den of the Wayne Manor. Angel pouted and crossed her arms around her chest making the Robin stop his parade.

"Don't look at me like that Angel. It was a fair game." Jason spoke with sincere and reached out to grab her hand, which she had pulled away.

"C'mon, don't be like that. How about we get some ice cream from the freezer. I know Alfred's secret stash." Jason tried to persuade Angel to forgive him. Which she did.

Angel was Bruce's niece to an extend. Bruce took her under his wing due to her family leaving her on the door step. Noticing how different the child would react to the parents voices and gestures, they noticed how she would lift objects and a black burst of light would appear on her finger tips. In leaving her parent-less, Angel had trust issues. She never has known why her parents dropped her on Bruce's doorstep, only knowing Bruce was her only family-- expect for Dick, Alfred, and Jason.

Jason has know Angel for four years.

Bruce brought him home while she as in the den with Alfred playing Scrabble, which she was winning at, she looked up at hearing the front door open and close with two different sounds of feet. She easily recognized Bruce's by how heavy he would slam his feet to the round. But the light foot steps confused her, and her eyes turned to a black color suddenly in a defense position in front of Alfred.

As he steps grew closer she rose her hands in case of anything, as the two came around the hallway into the den Bruce immediately noticed Angel in position. He rose his hands and pleaded with her.

"Angel, it's okay. It's just a boy who needs some help." Bruce calmly assured Angel. She pushed deep down and let her mind clear of an anger or defense. As Jason came around he hazily entered behind Bruce and walked around his large frame standing in front of Angel.

He wore a white t-shirt, probably worn for too long, and a pair of pants, too big for his size. Jason carefully raised his hand and waved. "Hi, I'm Jason Todd."

Angel looked studiously and smiled looking at his aura. "I'm Angel. How old are you?"

"I'm 10."

"I'm 12. Do you like magic?" She asked focusing her energy into her hand and a puff of black magic danced on her fingers and created into a bat. Jason looked will amaze and stepped closer to her.

"Wow! That's so cool! Can you..."

Alfred walked over to Bruce and stared at him.

"What?" Bruce asked as he had a faint smile on his face while looking at the two children interact. Alfred looked at the two and huffed.

"Another one sir?"

"I found him trying to steal a tire on the Bat-mobile. He looked lost and I wanted to help. He disabled the security system which is impossible. And we got plenty of room in the Manor." Bruce smiled when Angel had the magic bat fly around him.

"Of course sir. Or is it another reason for bringing another young-ling?" Alfred asked walking away from Bruce and to the kitchen. "I'll make him a plate, god knows how long it's been since the boy has eaten."

"Thank you Alfred."

"And one more thing, Angel cheats at Scrabble." Bruce chuckled and brought his attention back to the two kids bonding.

"So are you a witch?" Jason asked as Angel made the bat disappear. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'm something else. I don't know yet."

"Oh, well I'll help you find out."

"Mater Jason! Miss Angel! What in the seven hells are you doing!?" They were stuck with spoons in their mouths and Alfred's beloved mint chocolate chip ice cream opened on the kitchen counter. They both scrambled out of the kitchen, the duo ran from the kitchen and into the batcave. As they ran down Jason missed a step and was falling face forward, but stopped in mid-air.

"Careful there hot-shot. Don't wanna mess up that pretty face do we?" Angel laughed as she held Jason with her magic and slowly putting him down on the floor. Jason huffed as he landed and rose up dusting his clothes off and seeing he dropped the spoon for there crime on the floor and picked it up.

"Thanks. You think Alfred is going to be mad at us when he finds us?" Angel shook her head and sat on the cold cement floor of the cave and Jason sat beside her.

"Na, he'll just make us eat our vegetables." And they both laughed. It echoed around the cave like a melody rang out. As there laughter died down Jason looked towards her.

He never would admit it, but he had a crush on Angel. Four years is long enough for Jason to actually relate to him and help him through all the training becoming Robin. He felt a connection with her since the day Bruce brought him home. And he'd be dammed if anything took her away from him.

"Jason." He turned his head from looking at Angel and saw Batman standing to his side with a strong stance and his cape slightly blowing from the air conditioner.

"Get dressed. There's a drug apartment that needs to be dealt with." Jason only nodded and Batman began walking to the car.

"Hey." Jason heard softly turning to Angel with a slight smile and sad eyes. "Be careful okay." She reached up and grabbed his hand giving it squeeze.

Jason squeezed back, "I always am."

No one was going to take her away from him. Even if it killed him.

unedited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again, thank you to everyone who has kudos this story if you want to be ahead in this story jump over to wattpad and go to my profile where i write other shit stories that i love. :)
> 
> wattpad: @deanskywalker

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing for a while, but my chapters a kinda short. I am working to make them longer. And this story is from my wattpad account @deanskywalker so, it is mine. Hopefully you stay with me, Angel, and Jason on this journey of love, betrayal, and family. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
